Still Fighting
by rainbowstrike
Summary: During a ghost battle, Danny wonders why he's still fighting for a town that shuns him. A little girl may just be able to help him. R & R, first story for Danny Phantom. And you guys wouldn't let it stay a one-shot... :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**This is just a little idea I'd been sitting on for a while. I'll admit, I love Danny Phantom, but I haven't seen every episode and I don't know all the facts, so I'm sorry if I get anything wrong.  
Bear with me, and please remember to read and review! (:  
~rainbowstrike. **

It had never been this close before. He was falling, eerie green eyes barely visible as his eyelids fought against fatigue. Danny could feel his body aching, and his head pounding, he knew what was happening, but for some reason his brain couldn't process that he needed to stay in the air, he had to keep fighting. But he was so tired... hadn't he done enough?

"Look out!" someone's cry rang out, loud even in all the turmoil, all the noise. Danny shook his head, trying to clear it... and he gasped. The ground was rushing at him, ready to collide...

Danny grunted under his breath and managed to stop himself, just before he hit the ground. For a single, agonising second, he hovered, before collapsing to the ground, ears ringing. A laugh echoed from above him, triumphant. Danny couldn't bring himself to care. He got a glimpse of the crowd watching him, thunderstruck. Not one of them rushed to his aid, as he did time after time. Why was he still fighting for them? They shunned him, they attacked him. Why did he continue to protect them, when it cost him so much?

Bad grades, loss of sleep, pushing his family away... keeping this secret was killing him. Danny groaned softly, attempting to sit up. He was so tired...

"Don't give up." Suddenly someone was beside him, and Danny's eyelids fluttered open. A small girl, perhaps six or seven, was kneeling beside him. Faintly, he could hear someone shouting- probably her mother- for her to come back. Light blonde hair fell over her face, but Danny could still see the tears running from her big brown eyes. "You gotta get up."

He had to get up... why? So he could protect the town? So he could stop the destruction before it was too late? He'd heard it all before, and it was easier said than done.

"Come on," she pleaded, "Don't lie here, you'll get killed. You don't have to fight no more if you can't, just don't lie here. You're hurting." Lightly, her fingers brushed against his forehead, and he winced. "Don't die, please."

Danny stared at her in wonder. She was no more than six, and yet she was here, in the middle of a battlefield, helping him... he had to fight, or else they'd both die. Slowly, he staggered to his feet, and hoisted the girl into his arms. She hugged him tightly, immediately putting all her trust in him.

"Hold on tight." Danny managed to gasp out. Wincing, he took to the skies, yelping in surprise as an ecto-blast sent gravel showering over him and the small girl. His first instinct was to take her back to her mother, and he began to fly towards the crowd.

"Melissa!" Someone screamed as Danny was thrown to the ground by an unseen attacker. He quickly wrapped the girl in his arms and turned, making sure Melissa wasn't hurt by the sudden attack. He cried out in pain as his back hit the earth, feeling tears spring to his eyes.

"GO AWAY!" it took Danny a moment to realise Melissa was on her feet, shouting at his opponent. "Leave him alone!"

"No, don't!" Danny cried, leaping up and grabbing the girl into his arms as another ecto-blast was fired. She was trembling now, finally letting fear seep into her mind, realising where she was and what she was doing. Danny held her tighter. "I won't let anything happen to you," he promised, "I'm still fighting."

He turned around, green eyes glowing menacingly. Holding Melissa in one arm, he fired his own ecto-blast at his enemy, before flying as fast as he could back to the crowd of people. He saw a woman who had to be Melissa's mom, and he soared towards her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." The woman cried, tears welling in her eyes and spilling over as she pressed her lips against her daughter's head as she clung to her.

"Thank you, Melissa." Danny murmured, before nodding to her mother and flying away. Yes, his body still ached and his head was still sore, but he was still fighting. It didn't matter how many times he was shunned by those he protected; this was _his_ town, and he would protect it. _Besides,_ Danny thought as he cast another glance at his little saviour, s_ome people still believe in me. _

A day later, and everything was back to normal. Danny Phantom was a hero who saved a little girl, that's what the newspapers read. His parent's didn't agree with the headlines, but that was nothing new. Danny went to school, got a B- for his History report, and felt a little better. It was better than a C. He hung out with Sam and Tucker, ate the terrible cafeteria food and made it through the day. He was Danny Fenton, a regular kid.

But that night, as Danny Phantom, he found Melissa's house. Hidden by the night, Danny glanced in her window. It was just after 7:30, and the little girl's mother was tucking her in bed. He smiled as Melissa kissed her mom, and said goodnight. The light was turned out, and her mother left. Waiting a minute, Danny knocked on the window.

A few moments passed, and he knocked again. Then, Melissa was at the window, smiling exuberantly.  
"Danny Phantom!" she whispered excitedly as Danny phased through the window. "You're okay!" He smiled at her.

"Of course I am, thanks to you." He told her. She looked at him, confused.

"I didn't do anything but; you're the one who beat the bad guy." She grinned. "You beat him good."

"Thanks, Melissa," He replied, "But you _did_ help me."

"How?" her brown eyes were bright.

"I was gonna... I was gonna keep lying there." He murmured, ashamed. "I didn't want to fight anymore. But you helped me." This was harder than he thought it would be.

"But... you're a hero. Heroes don't stop fighting, silly," Melissa smiled, but then she frowned, "But heroes are allowed to get hurt, and feel tired. They're allowed to get sick of being heroes. I think it would be hard to be a hero all the time." She told the halfa.

"It is a little hard," Danny admitted. "But thank you."

"I was real scared yesterday." Melissa continued thoughtfully, "And I was wonderin'; how do you keep fighting when it gets so scary?" Danny thought about that for a moment.

"Well... I guess I keep fighting so that everyone else doesn't have to feel scared, even if I'm terrified." He said at last with a smile. "Are heroes allowed to get scared?"

"Of course!" Melissa nodded vigorously. "Everyone gets scared." The sound of footsteps echoed down the hall, and Danny quickly turned invisible. Melissa pretended to be asleep- and did a pretty good job too, because her dad came in, kissed her and left again.

"They were mad at me for trying to help you yesterday." Melissa whispered.

"I'm sorry I got you into trouble." Danny whispered back. She giggled.

"I don't mind," Melissa shrugged, "I'm glad I got to meet you." Danny smiled.

"I'm glad I got to meet _you_." He replied. "But I have to go now." She frowned.

"Will I see you again, Danny?" she asked. He hesitated. He probably couldn't come back here again; he needed to sleep and study...

"You'll see me again, I'm sure. Just... don't come running in to my battles again, okay Mel?" he joked, tickling her. She giggled softly, and hugged him.

"I promise." She said solemnly. "Pinky swear." She held out her little finger and Danny took it. She shivered.

"Your fingers are cold." She pointed out.

"Bye, Melissa." Danny smiled, hovering in the air.

"Bye, Danny Phantom." She waved, before yawning and lying down again as he phased out of her room.

**A/N:**

**Yeah... I'm not sure...**

**There's the review button, tell me what you think (: *Hugs***

|

\/


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-  
A little follow up. I wasn't sure if I was going to add another chapter, but here it is. Sorry if it sucks, I'm sort of just writing as I go. (:  
This is set three years after Melissa first met Danny Phantom, so she is 9. For the sake of this story, Danny's secret hasn't been revealed yet, okay? I even threw some 'economic crisis' stuff in there. It's a big issue!  
Note: This ****might**** turn into a full-blown story. I'll need some help with ideas though, so feel free to suggest some if you want more. I'll be sure to credit you!  
Note #2: THANK YOU! To everyone who reviewed!  
*hugs*  
~rainbowstrike**

The night felt strange to me. Everything seemed to want to jump out at me, and I shivered in the cool air. I tried not to glance back at my house; I knew I'd just wanna turn around and run back. The moon cast shadows over everything, and I kept my eyes lowered. I didn't want to be at home anymore; things were getting bad. Mommy and Dad were always fighting, and they were talking about having no money and getting a divorce. I knew what divorce was- Abby Winfield's parents didn't live together anymore and she told me they had a divorce.

I thought it was my fault. Mom yelled at me when I left my toys out, and Dad never played with me like he used to. Didn't they love me anymore? I figured that if they didn't have me messing up all the time, they might stop fighting. And plus, if I wasn't there, my Mom and Dad would have more money.  
So I was running away. I didn't know if I'd come back.

I walked through Amity Park, my eyes remaining on the pavement. I ran past the house in my street with a big, scary dog named Bruno, and snuck through someone's backyard to get to one of the back roads. I was smart enough to stay off main roads- a policeman or someone could come and take me home if I wasn't careful. I walked until I reached the park, and sat at the foot of a big tree. I grabbed a packet of chips from my backpack. Dad had forgotten to make me dinner that night- he was on the phone... I think he was arguing with the bank. There were a lot of swear words that I'm not allowed to say, and Dad always gets mad when he's talking to the bank.

I leant my head back against the trunk and closed my eyes. I crossed my arms, trying to keep all the warmth inside as I shivered in the cool night breeze. I was tired, it had to be around 9pm already. I pulled Frankie, my light blue teddy bear, from my bag and held him close.

"I'm scared." I admitted in a small voice. Frankie didn't say a word, but I imagined that he might.

"_It's okay, Mel. We're gonna be okay." _I squeezed my eyes shut really tightly and hugged him against my chest. I wanted someone to tell me I would be okay in the end. My Mom didn't tuck me in anymore, I couldn't even remember her telling me she loved me. Lately, Mom watched TV and ate chocolate. Dad slept on the couch every night. My family was falling apart.

I didn't even notice I was crying until I heard a muffled sob. My own. Soon, tears were sliding down my cheeks like a waterfall, and I couldn't stop. I curled into a ball on the ground and I cried like a baby. I felt so stupid.

Something moved in the bushes, and I froze. I stopped breathing, and I couldn't bear to open my eyes.

"Hey... hey, are you okay?" I recognised that voice. Who was it? Slowly, I opened one eyelid, and gasped softly.

"_Just... don't come running into my battles again, okay Mel?" _Danny Phantom! I sat up, and a flash of recognition crossed his features.

"Melissa?" he asked, no doubt taking in my backpack, tears and probably dirt-smudged face. I _had_ been lying on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"M'fine." I sniffled, hugging Frankie closer to me. Great, now he was gonna take me back home. He had to; it was like his job or something. But maybe he wouldn't if I asked him nicely. He was nice, after all. He'd understand.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" he knelt beside me, lifting my chin so I was looking at him. I felt tears well up and spill over from my eyes again.

"Don't make me go back!" I pleaded. "Mom and Dad are always fighting and there isn't enough money, and I'm always messing up and I don't want my Mommy to feel sad all the time and Dad's always angry and-" Danny held up his hand.

"Slow down, Mel." He told me quietly, "Start at the beginning." Tearfully, I began to tell him about how Dad lost his job and how everything had been bad after that. I told him that I didn't want my parents to split up, and I didn't want them to have no money because they had to look after me. To my surprise, Danny didn't tell me to go home. He didn't even ask if I wanted to go home.

"Where were you planning to stay?" he asked, helping me to my feet. His hands were cold, still. Must be a ghost thing.

"Um... I was thinking that... well..." I really didn't know. Danny seemed to get this idea, and smiled.

"You don't know do you?" he asked. I shook my head, the stupid tears forming again. "Well-" at that moment, we were interrupted.

"Whelp!" a low voice cried from above us. Danny groaned.

"Can't they leave me alone, just for one night?" he muttered, before sweeping me up in his arms. "Hold on tight, Mel!"

"You cannot escape me, ghost child!" the metal-clad ghost shouted, flying after us. I hid my face against Danny, closing my eyes. I prayed that he wouldn't take me home. I'd just get in trouble for running away... if they even noticed.

"Mel, where do you live now?" Danny asked through clenched teeth as he dodged an ecto-blast. I shook my head. "You gotta tell me!"

"I don't want to go back, Danny!" I protested. "Please!" He sighed.

"Let's just escape this loser, first." He muttered. "Then we'll deal with your runaway thing, okay?" I nodded in agreement, clinging tighter to the ghost boy.

We zipped and swerved between trees, and soared higher in the sky through the town, but we couldn't lose the mechanical ghost.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Danny cried exasperatedly. The ghost laughed.

"The ghost child has found a human friend, how touching. Sorry little human, I have business with your _hero_." Danny growled.

"Get lost, Skulker. Don't hurt her." Danny warned. Skulker laughed again, louder this time.

"I won't hurt her intentionally! But _you_, I will!" and with that, he fired a blast of energy at us. I screamed as Danny tried to duck, zooming away from the ghost.

"Sorry Mel." He murmured to me as I whimpered. "I bet you wish you were home right now, huh?" Funnily enough, I did.

"Don't talk, just fly!" I insisted.

"You should listen to the human! The chase makes the capture so much more exciting!" Skulker called out.

"Bully!" I shouted. "Go away!"

"Melissa, I have to take you home." Danny began flying towards my old house.

"No!" I cried.

"I _have to!_" Danny grunted. "Do you really think-" he was cut off by an ecto-blast soaring past his ear. "MEL!" he screamed as I fell from his arms. I couldn't even scream, I was so shocked. He swooped down and caught me. I was sobbing again, terrified.

"Take me home then!" I finally gave in, shaking.

"Thank you!" Danny replied, relieved. He picked up speed, and soared towards my house.

He dropped me, literally, on the lawn.

"I'll be back later!" he promised, before flying away to fight Skulker again. "You caught me on a bad night, Skulker..." I heard him say faintly. I ran up to the front door, and tried to open it. Locked. I pounded on the door frantically.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I cried. The door swung open, revealing a very confused Dad standing in the doorway.

"Melissa? What are you doing outside...? Oh my god, look at you!" he picked me up, and carried my inside. "What happened baby?" I cried into his shirt, breathing hard.

"I... tried... to... run... away..." I managed to get out between sobs. "And... there... was... a... ghost..."

"Mary!" Dad called. My Mom came rushing down the stairs, and I thought she was going to faint when she saw me.

"Oh God. Mel!" Mom cried, enveloping me in a hug. "Honey, baby... let's get you into a shower. Come on. Rob, bring her up please. I'll go run the shower." I clung to my Dad, not ever wanting to let go.

Later, my parents sat on my bed while I told them what had happened. Mom started crying and hugging me a lot. They hadn't realised what they were doing, they said. I told them that I was sorry for running away. I promised not to do it again, so long as they promised that they wouldn't get as mad anymore. They agreed, and we did some more hugging and kissing. I went to bed smiling.

Later, I saw Danny outside my window. I grinned at him, and waited for him to phase inside.

"Hey. You work things out?" he asked softly. I nodded.

"Thank you, Danny. You're a hero." I whispered.

"So you've told me." He chuckled. "I guess we're even now, huh?"

"No way. I owe you my life, like, twice over now." I said. He smiled.

"I'd better go now..." he glanced outside anxiously. I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, again." I murmured.

"Anytime. Don't mention it." He replied. "Now sleep, Melly. You've had a big day."

"Melly?" I asked.

"Hey, we're friends now. Friends get nicknames." He joked.

"You can call me Melly... only if you come back to visit me sometimes." I said thoughtfully. Danny nodded.

"Of course. But now I really have to go. I'll see you, 'kay Melly?"

"Bye, Danny." I whispered as he phased out of my room. I fell asleep knowing I had a protector out there somewhere.

**A/N;**

**Well, there we are. I dunno if I like it, but I'm gonna post it anyway! How's that for commitment, huh?**

***hugs for reviewers.* **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N;  
Well... I'm gonna do another chapter. I NEED ideas people! Please! This chapter is set a year after the old one, and still no disasteroid. Sorry if this upsets anyone, but I need to keep it like that for now. Maybe I'll end the story with the disasteroid or something... I dunno...  
Sam and Tucker won't get much screen-time in this chapter, sorry! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love you all! :D  
*hugs*  
~rainbowstrike **

I had been visiting Mel regularly for a year now. A promise is a promise, after all. Her parents didn't know it still, but it was much better that way. I mean, what kind of parents would want their kid getting visits from a ghost kid?

We spoke about lots of different things- her school, her friends, and sometimes her dreams. She was a sweet kid. Sometimes it felt like she kept him sane whenever things got too much. Okay, maybe that was a little melodramatic. But it felt good to unwind and listen to Melissa tell stories, or talk about what a butt-face Jimmy Cartwell was. I smiled at the thought.

The night air was cool on my face. I could practically fly to Melissa's house with my eyes shut by now. Unless she moved, I could probably find my way to her as easily as I could find my own house. Her dad had gotten another job not long after she tried to run away, and she said she was glad. Everything was back on track, and she wasn't worried about her parents not loving her anymore. Everything seemed a lot worse when you're young, I guess. Although I suppose I'd freak out too if my Mom stopped telling me she loved me for no apparent reason, like Mel's Mom did.

I turned invisible as I hovered outside her window. The lights were off, which I thought was weird. Mel slept with a nightlight- she said that Frankie was afraid of the dark. I didn't think I'd ever seen Melissa without that bear.

"Mel?" I whispered. No answer. Hesitantly, I phased inside and looked around. Her bed was made, Frankie sitting on top of her pillow. I floated down the stairs, making sure I was still invisible. No one was home. The lights were turned off down here, too. No one was home. Where could they be? I shrugged to myself, deciding to go and get some sleep. I'd come back tomorrow.

The next night I came back, and still there was no Mel. I was getting a little weirded out- it wasn't as if they could go on vacation; it was the middle of the semester. I flew downstairs, and saw her dad asleep on the couch. The phone was right by his ear, and I could see his eyes were puffy, maybe from crying. I got a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Oh god, something's happened. I flew out of Mel's house and back to my own; I'd go back again tomorrow. If she wasn't there tomorrow then I'd go to her school. I'd find out somehow.

I ended up at Mel's school on the fourth day, in my Danny Fenton persona. It would look very weird if Danny Phantom showed up looking for Melissa. I waited until I recognised a kid from her class photos, Jeremy Baker or something, walked towards me.

"Hey, kid!" I called. He gave me a questioning look, unsure as whether to come over or not. I sighed and walked to him. "You seen Melissa lately?"

"Melissa Freeman?" the kid asked, a weird look crossing his features. "Miss Hyming told us she was in a car accident." And just like that, the whole world stopped.

"Uh, thank." I managed weakly, before turning and running the other way. I ducked behind some trees and transformed, flying as fast as I could towards the hospital. She had to be okay, she had to be okay. I forced myself to remain calm as I phased into the hospital. I flew, invisible, in and out of rooms. I figured Mel would be in the recovery room, or something. I was never big on hospitals, although not as horrified by them as Tuck was. I didn't really know my way around.

Thankfully, I found Mel's room pretty quick. I kinda wish I hadn't. She was lying in bed, looking incredibly small and frail. Her skin was pale, and she had all kinds of bandages and needles attached to her. It was unnerving to see Mel, my brave Mel, unconscious in a hospital bed. Her Mom was next to her, asleep. Fighting back my shock and tears, I floated out into the corridor and forced myself to remember her room number. 56. I numbly walked back in, and sat down against the wall, invisible. Her Mom had to go get dinner sometime.

Later that night, both Mel's Mom and Dad were in the hospital cafeteria, crying and eating and talking. Now was probably my only chance, unless I came back as Danny Fenton and said I was... a brother of her friends or something. I turned visible and went and sat by her bed.

"Mel? Melly... Mel..." I murmured. My fingers brushed back her light hair and she shivered a little. Comatose. She was freaking comatose. Red hot anger flashed in me for a second, and I sighed, suppressing it.

"Oh Mel." I said softly. "I'll visit you every day, so long as you just wake up." Nothing. "I'll take you flying. I'll do anything you want. Just don't lay here, Melly. Keep fighting, just like you told me. See? I never forgot what you told me. Please." My voice cracked, and a sob escaped me. She didn't open her eyes.

Oh man... oh man... I couldn't do this. She couldn't die! She couldn't... she was only ten, for God's sakes! Ten year olds weren't supposed to die! I shook my head vigorously, and stood up.

"I'll be back, I swear. Don't you dare stop fighting, Melissa." I said softly, before flying out of the room.

I came back every day over the next week, always at night. I left flowers, notes, always signed anonymously. They were always short and sweet, not filled with the things I wanted to say. I didn't tell anyone where I went, it just felt too personal. But still my friend didn't wake up. Her parents were getting worried. I heard the doctors talking about head trauma, or something. I didn't bother to listen.

Mel 'slept' into the next week. And the next. It seemed like she'd never wake up. The life support machines were the only things keeping her alive... and then, I heard her parents being told that maybe it was best to turn them off.  
I didn't react too well. I flew into the hall, turning visible again. I completely forgot that I was supposed to lay low, and I glared at their shocked faces.

"How can you do that!?" I cried. "She's a little girl, and you want to kill her!?"

"What are you doing here? Someone call security, or the police, or someone!" one of the doctors shouted, bewildered. Tears in my eyes, I shook my head.

"Melissa is a wonderful kid. You're just going to let her die!" her Mom burst into tears, while her Dad looked angry.

"You have no right! You don't know my daughter!" he shouted. "Get out of here, ghost!"

"Melissa is my friend!" I said angrily. "I have every right."

"Get _out!_" he yelled, and I took off before I did something stupid. I collapsed in the park and cried, not bothering to process that I looked like an idiot. She was gonna die, after everything.  
She was gonna die.

"I am the Box-" Oh no. Oh God, no. I glared up at the Box Ghost, my eyes ablaze. He didn't seem to notice my expression.

"Oh God, you picked the _worst_ night to bother me!!" I shouted, flying into the sky. I was completely fuelled by rage as I sent the Box Ghost flying. "Just go away! Leave me alone! Just... just... STAY DEAD!" I yelled, my voice thick. He floated towards me.

"I am the Box Ghost..." he mumbled. I snarled, flying forward again. "Ah!"

"Leave!" I screamed, punching him again. I turned invisible and flew away. Let someone else deal with him. I couldn't, not right now. I needed to see Mel again, to spend her last moments with her. I flew to the hospital as fast as I could.

I turned invisible and phased into her room. Her parents weren't in there, obviously still 'discussing' with the doctors. My face twisted into an ugly grimace. I couldn't believe they would do this to their own kid... I sat down beside her, and let the tears fall again.

"Mel... I guess this is my last chance to say goodbye." I whispered, my voice shaking. "I... I dunno how much longer you're gonna be here. I wish you'd wake up." I paused, half expecting her to open her eyes. Nothing. The machines kept breathing for her, and she stayed silent.

"I... I don't know what I would've done without you, Mel. I wanted to give up, but you wouldn't let me." I murmured. "I... please wake up, Melly. I'll do anything. I'll- I'll even tell you my biggest secret ever." I laughed darkly. "Maybe you wouldn't think I was such a big hero then." I frowned at the thought. Her hero ruined by Danny Fenton's crappy reputation.

"I'll do anything if you just wake up." I whispered, leaning my head against the wall, sobbing softly. I couldn't process anything as I stood up, and walked around towards the outside wall. I couldn't stay here anymore. I wouldn't watch her die. I turned intangible, and was about to walk through the wall. I cast one last glance at her, and stopped dead in my tracks. Her eyelids were open. She was awake.

"Danny?" she whispered weakly.

**A/N; **

**There we are! I dunno if I'll leave it there. Tell me if you want me to continue or not.  
Thanks again!  
*hugs*  
~rain. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N;  
I am overwhelmed! Completely, utterly, just wow. Thank you all for your wonderful and inspiring reviews. You guys totally make my day, you're all awesome. I'm TRYING to go around and review all of your stories too, but between homework and updating this (like you've all told me too)... well, I'll get 'round to it. Feel free to suggest certain stories you want me to review in your reviews. **

**Okay, to clear a few things up. Firstly- it's Mel's POV. Secondly, seeing as I've never woken up from a coma, or ever been in one for that matter, I don't really know what it's like. I'm guesstimating. (: **

**Kirby, here's an update. I don't want a mob chasing me! Heh. **

***hugs and hands out cookies*  
~rain. **

I was sort of... floating. I couldn't feel anything, or see anything. It was total blackness. It was... weird. I couldn't tell how long I'd been here. I just remembered the screech of tires, the honk of a horn, and hurting a whole lot. Then, everything was dark, and I couldn't move anymore. I wanted to wake up, but I couldn't figure out _how_. Everything was numb.

Sometimes I heard voices. My Mom's and my Dad's... and Danny's. I wanted to tell them that I'd wake up if I could. I heard doctors telling my parents that I probably would stay like this forever. I didn't want to! I wanted to scream and tell them that I wouldn't, but I couldn't.

I stopped hearing things for awhile, and I knew I was sinking. I wasn't gonna wake up. But then I heard Danny again, loud and crystal clear.

"I... I don't know what I would've done without you, Mel. I wanted to give up, but you wouldn't let me." he murmured. "I... please wake up, Melly. I'll do anything. I'll- I'll even tell you my biggest secret ever. Maybe you wouldn't think I was such a big hero then."

But of course I would! He was Danny Phantom, my favourite person in the world. He was more than a hero to me- he was my friend.

"I'll do anything if you just wake up." His voice broke. I screamed at my body to let me wake up. I had to wake up. I struggled against the darkness, and saw a tiny patch of light. I focused on it, and it grew bigger and brighter. With it came pain, immense pain. But I could handle it, I had to. I opened my eyes, feeling the weight of everything come crashing down all at once. Danny was about to leave. _Danny. Danny. Danny. _I tried to find the energy to speak as he turned around. He saw me, awake and _alive_, and stopped.

"Danny?" I whispered. He didn't respond. "Why are you crying?" Danny stared back at me, apparently in shock. I tried to sit up, and winced. "Ow. Okay, ow." A smile broke across his features and he sprinted back to me, grabbing a hold of my hand and squeezing gently.

"Mel!" he said. "Oh God! You're awake!" I smiled back at him.

"Yeah. Everything hurts though." He frowned.

"I have to go tell your parents, and the doctors, and... holy crap Mel! I thought you weren't gonna wake up." He admitted, talking fast.

"Watch your mouth, there are children in the room." I chided, reciting my mother's words from memory. I smiled a little. I wanted to see her and my dad.

"Sorry." Danny apologised quickly. We heard footsteps. "Oh damn. Melissa, I'll be back. I'll fly here tonight when everyone else is gone, okay? I promise. We'll talk." He smiled. I smiled back. We were doing a lot of smiling. He turned invisible, and he was gone. I looked at the door, and kept the smile on my face as Mom walked in, holding a cup of coffee. The cup shattered on the floor as she rushed over to me, tears already running down her face.

"I'm okay, Mommy." I told her softly.

"Mary?" Dad asked. "Oh Mel! Oh Mel!" soon they were both laughing and hugging me.

"What happened?" I asked when I'd just about been kissed to death by Mom, and the doctors had come in and unhooked me from some machines.

"We were driving home from school. A car lost control, and smashed into ours car, on your side. I won't go into the grizzly details, but you took a hit. Oh Melissa, I can't believe this. I love you baby." Mom sobbed, clinging to me again.

"I'm okay now." I promised.

"Melissa..." Dad began. Mom turned around, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Don't bring that up now. Not when she's just woken up." She warned. "It's not even that important."

"Oh really? So befriending Amity Park's ghost boy and not telling us is _okay_ with you? It's _unimportant_?" Dad asked. My mouth fell open in shock and horror. How did they know? How could they possibly-

"Danny's not just a ghost, he's my friend." I insisted. Mom gave me a tight smile.

"We'll talk about it later, sweetie. Not right now, when you're sick." She told me. I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Don't go to sleep yet, baby." Dad crooned. "We just got you back."

"Danny saved me." I blurted out, opening my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Mom asked. I frowned.

"When I ran away, he saved me from a ghost called Skulker. And when I was little- he saved me then too." I crossed my arms, feeling the ache of my right one.

"Honey, we'll talk later-"

"But he's my friend!"

"We're not saying he isn't. Please, sweetie, just... calm, okay?" Mom pleaded. She obviously didn't want me to get upset. I sighed.

"Sorry Mom, sorry Dad." I mumbled. We didn't talk about Danny Phantom again.

Later that night, I found it hard to stay awake. It sucked- I was so weak now. But I did, because I was waiting for Danny. When he finally appeared in my room I let out a sigh of relief.

"You're here." I said softly.

"Hey Melly." He whispered. "How you feeling?"

"Sore, but happy to be back." I replied. "You? You look tired." He smiled.

"I always look tired. It's nothing more than usual, Mel." He shrugged. "I'm not recovering from an almost-fatal car accident, am I?"

"Nah, last time I checked that was me." I replied. "Now, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"You're an idiot! I heard you before, when you said you had a big secret and I probably wouldn't think you were a hero anymore. Of course I would." I said firmly. Danny frowned.

"You don't know, Mel." He told me.

"Well, tell me. You did promise, after all." I grinned, wanting to see where this was going. A look of panic crossed his features.

"Uh... well... Melly, I really don't know if I can... at least, not right now. Not here." he said nervously. "Sorry."

I tried not to look disappointed. "No, that's okay. Not here, but _later_, alright? When I'm better. You gotta promise." He smiled in defeat.

"Promise." He said in a sing-song voice. I giggled, but winced.

"You're really hurting, aren't you?" he asked anxiously. I nodded. "What can I do?"

"There's nothing you can do really, at least not tonight. But when I'm better, I'm sure I can think of something. You can take me flying." I grinned. Danny nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure that can be arranged. We'd have to be sneaky though; your parents hate me." He laughed softly.

"They don't know you." I answered, defending both him and my parents. "If they knew you, they'd know you're a hero, like I do."

"You really believe that, huh?" he asked me. I nodded vigorously.

"'Course I do. Coz you are, duh." He laughed again, and I laughed with him. His green eyes seemed to sparkle. We both groaned as I heard voices in the hallway outside.

"Gotta go, Melly. I'll come again in the next few days. I have some stuff to do first, okay? I'll see you again soon." He promised.

"Okay, I'll see you later." I whispered as he turned invisible. I pretended to be asleep, and grinned as I felt him squeeze my hand. "Bye Danny."

**A/N;  
Man, all of these chapters end up with them saying goodbye! Oh well, it's a nice pattern, I guess. Not sad goodbyes, happy goodbyes. 'See you soon's. :D **

**Not one of my best, I don't think, but I'm still posting it.  
Thanks again to all who reviewed. Reviews make me smile!  
~rain.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N;  
I know I haven't updated in forever, and I'm so sorry!**

**Iggy: You should be.**

**Rain: Oh yeah, this is Iggy guys. I kidnapped him from the Maximum Ride fandom, in chapter two of my story 'The Lists'. If you're a Max Ride lover, go check out my three MR stories :D **

**Iggy: Nice to meet you.**

**Rain: Anyway, on with the fic! I dunno if this will be the last chapter or not, but whatevs. Iggy? You know what to do.**

**Iggy: Rain owns zilch. Zip. Nada. Nothing. Zero. **

**R & R?**

Danny watched, invisible, from the trees as Melissa limped inside. It had been months, and she was finally released from hospital. Danny had visited her often, or whenever he could, and he could tell that his little saviour loved it. He still called her that, after all these years. Danny floated closer to the house, and phased into Melissa's room. It had been a while since they'd both been in here, and it hadn't changed. Looking at Mel's bed, he saw that Frankie was missing. Of course Mel would have ordered her father home to pick him up... Danny smiled.

"I feel fine, Daddy. I can walk. I promise." Ah, that was Melissa... she was so strong. Always fighting, never giving up... Danny seriously thought that this kid could survive anything. She appeared in the doorway moments later, crossing her arms tightly in front of her chest. Her parents followed soon after, small smiles on their faces. Obviously they were proud and so happy that their daughter was still with them.

"See?" Mel said seriously, "I told you I could make it up the stairs." She grinned at her Mom and Dad, and her father moved forward and swung her into the air, kissing her forehead.

"We're just glad you're home, baby." He told her.

"I know. That hospital room felt too clean. I'm glad I'm back in my room, right Frankie?" Danny spotted the bear in her arms, and smiled. Sometimes he forgot that Mel was just a kid.

"Want me to read you a bedtime story?" her Mom asked. Melissa shook her head.

"I'm tired. Me an' Frankie are ready to sleep." Danny saw Melissa brush back her hair, a sign to tell him that when she said that she was ready to sleep, it actually meant she was ready to talk to him. Danny floated forward and lightly touched her hand. Goosebumps appeared on her arm, and she smiled.

"Night Mommy, g'night Daddy. See you in the morning?" she yawned, and they said goodnight and left.

"Hey kiddo." Danny said, appearing beside her. Melissa didn't jump- she was used to this by now.

"Hey Danny." She said. "I'm real glad I'm home." Danny nodded.

"Me too, that hospital scene really sucked." He agreed. "Now we can talk without me having to be invisible."

"Yeah." Melissa said. "But I think you still owe me something before we start talking." She said. Dang that kid had a good memory. Danny sighed. He'd promised long ago that he'd tell Melissa his greatest secret, but he didn't actually count on her _hearing_ that. Maybe he could put it off some more... But knowing Mel, he wouldn't be able to stall her for long. She was naturally curious and deadest unmovable when she wanted something enough.

"How about we go flying first?" he forced a smile, and scooped his little friend into his arms.

"Okay." Melissa relented. "But then you have to tell me." Danny sighed. He supposed he didn't regret it... if it helped Mel wake up, then it was worth it. It wasn't that he didn't trust her- he could definitely trust her, beyond a shadow of a doubt. It was more that he didn't want her image of him to be destroyed. What if she found out that he was a defenceless human most of the time. Danny Phantom was a part-time gig. No one liked seeing their heroes as weaklings.

Once they were in the sky, Danny turned invisible.

"So no one can see us." He told Mel. "And we can go through things now, too." To demonstrate, he went through a tree while Mel screamed in surprise. "Shh, shh." Danny hushed her. "Sorry, I won't do it again."

"Are you kidding?" Mel cried. "That was cool!" Danny laughed and flew towards a building, phasing through it easily while he felt Mel gasp.

"So. Cool." She said again. Okay, this was good. If he made her happy now, then maybe he wouldn't disappoint her too much later.

"We'd better make this flight short. Your parent's will no doubt keep checking on you throughout the night." Danny said. Hesitating a moment, Melissa reluctantly nodded.

"I guess." She sighed. But then she brightened. "Ooh! Go through that tree again!" Danny chuckled and tickled her, and she giggled. Their laughs mixed together in the cool night air.

When Danny arrived back at Mel's house, he heard footsteps very close. Biting back a swear word, he put Melissa back in her bed and turned invisible as the door opened. Melissa's breathing slowed to a steady, content rate, and her Mom smiled.  
"I love you, baby." She whispered, before closing the door and walking away again. Danny made just his head visible again.

"Close call, huh?" he asked. Melissa started giggling uncontrollably. "What?"

"You head! It looks so funny!" she said. Danny faked a hurt expression.

"What's wrong with my head?" he asked in mock worry. Mel smiled as he turned himself entirely visible again.

"You're funny." Mel told him as he sat next to her. "No wonder all the girls at my school love you. You're funny, and strong, and a hero." Danny sighed.

"Mel... do heroes have to be heroes all the time?" he asked. Mel shook her head.

"No one's a hero all the time. I mean, look at Superman and Batman and everything. They get to be Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne whenever they feel like it. Why do you ask?" she asked. Danny took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"What if I said... that I wasn't Danny Phantom all the time?" he asked slowly. She paused for a moment.

"But you're a ghost. How could you walk around as a normal person?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Well..." Danny stood up, and closed his eyes. Before he could stop himself, he forced his body to change, and opened his eyes again. "This is Danny Fenton. This is what I usually look like. Human."

"Wow... oh my gosh..." Mel breathed. "That looked so cool!"

"You... you don't care that I'm human? Well, half, anyway?" he asked, surprised. Mel shook her head.

"Of course not... hey! Danny Fenton... your parents are ghost hunters, right?" Mel asked. Danny nodded. "Do they know?" Now he shook his head. "Your own parents don't even know? That's awful!"

"It's not so bad." Danny shrugged.

"Stop lying to me, Danny." Melissa frowned. "Fenton or Phantom, I can tell." Danny grimaced.

"Okay, so it's pretty bad. But I manage." He said truthfully.

"But you have to go to school, and have friends, and be with your family, and study and... and that's just as a human. You have to fight ghosts, protect the town, make sure everyone's safe, and stay alive... how do you do it? Especially if no one knows... then they can't help you." Mel bit her bottom lip worriedly. Danny smiled.

"Three people know. Tucker and Sam, my two best friends, and Jazz, my sister. They help me catch up on any homework I miss, and they help me fight ghosts." He explained. Mel still didn't look convince. "Melly, I promise you. You don't have to worry about me." He told her.

"But-"

"No buts." He smiled. "So, now that you know, you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"I swear." Melissa said solemnly. "But how do you do it? Why haven't you just... picked one life? Fenton's life?" she asked.

"Because... this town needs Phantom. And my family and friends need Fenton. Hell, um, I mean heck, I need Fenton. I need him to balance out my crazy life. That's why I can't choose." Danny said.

"Who do you like being when you're with me?" Melissa asked. Danny thought for a moment.

"Whoever you want me to." He shrugged.

"Then be Danny." Melissa told him.

"Which Danny? I thought you'd want me to come as a hero." Danny smiled.

"Danny Phantom is my hero, and my friend. Danny Fenton is my hero, and my friend. They're the same, see? Nothing's different. You're still my hero." Melissa wrapped her arms around him. Danny hugged her back, and smiled.

"I'm glad." He said to her. "I'm glad I told you."

"Me too." Melissa said. "It's like we're even closer now. You're my best friend."

"Oh really? Well, you're like my little sister." Danny said.

"Big brother." Mel said, a yawn escaping her lips.

"You're tired. Go to sleep, little sister." Danny said with a smile. "I'll come back tomorrow."

"Night, Danny Fenton." Melissa said as she closed her eyes. Danny turned into his ghostly half, and watched Mel for a second, before flying off into the night.

**A/N;  
Another scene that ends in short goodbye.  
Iggy: Hey, if you're a Maximum Ride series lover, go to the story 'Fangalicious' on Rain's profile and review, voting whether you like me or Fang better! **

**Rain: he has something to prove. -rolls eyes- **

**Iggy: Stop rolling your eyes!**

**Rain: Uh, I'm not. How would you know, you're blind!**

**Iggy: I know all. Now vote, please? **

**Rain: Do it, just so he'll shut up about it. **_**Please**_**.**

**R & R? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N;**

**I think this will be the final chapter in the story. I know I haven't updated since... ages ago. I'm terrible. **

**I'm feeling Danny Phantom inspired though, so maybe you'll see a few other DP stories from me. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuck with this story in all its 6 chapters. You're awesome, totally made my day each time I checked the reviews. **

**NOTE: This part of the story implied 'adult' things. Not enough that I think it should be M, but you'll see. If you think it's too far and should be M, let me know and I'll fix it up. **

**Also, let me know if you think I can continue this. I think I might be able to, but I dunno... review and we'll see what you think, eh? :)**

**-Rain **

Danny smiled at his new wife, her dark hair falling over her face as he leant in to plant a kiss on her lips. Sam smirked as people all around them cheered, flowers raining through the air as he swung her around.

"The baby, Danny." She reminded him playfully, and his hands immediately flew to her barely pregnant belly, as if to check it was still there. "Settle down, it's okay." She whispered, leaning in to him. "We should probably tell them after the honeymoon." Danny nodded in agreement, and kissed her again before they walked down the aisle to the reception. Danny caught the familiar brown eyes of his little saviour, who was not so little anymore. At his age of twenty-four, Melissa had grown into a strong seventeen, the one who had convinced him to keep fighting all those years ago, and the fourth person to know his secret.

She waved and beamed at him, and he grinned back. She looked pretty, but as prejudiced as he was, he had to say Sam looked _radiant_. Still, it was so good to see her healthy and grown up, even after the car accident nearly claimed her life.

"Finally, Danny!" she called out, her voice all but lost in the sea of cheering and hooting. Sam waved to the younger girl, and Melissa gave the new Mrs. Fenton a thumbs-up. Sam blushed as Danny kissed her cheek, swinging her into his arms and carrying her bridal-style to the reception. They did the newly-married couple traditions, like cutting the cake and dancing, while still dealing with his fame as Danny Phantom as fans asked for his autographs.

"Sorry guys," he declined with a shake of his head, "This is my wedding night." The fans would leave under the harsh glare of his wife, but not willingly. Danny sighed, drawing the woman he loved closer.

"Are you sure we should be having the baby? I mean, he's going to grow up with all _this_-" he gestured at the retreating people, "all the time. Especially if he gets my powers, then it'll be worse-" Sam pressed her finger to his lips.

"You worry too much. The kid will be strong, like his parents. And who says it's going to be a he?" she teased playfully, ever the feminist. "But honestly Danny, I know we're doing the right thing. This baby is going to have the best dad in the world. Who doesn't want their father to be a hero?" Danny grinned.

"I guess so. Thanks, Sam." He said softly. There was a cough from behind them, and they broke apart out of habit. Melissa grinned at them, her arms crossed.

"PDA's aren't usually okay in my books, but on your wedding night I think you're entitled to a few." She smiled, stepping in to hug each of them. "Congrats, guys."

"Thanks, Mel." Sam smiled.

"No problem. Awesome wedding bash, by the way." She grabbed something off a passing waiter's tray, and popped it into her mouth, "Nice food, good music, and a few cute guys."

"I don't need to hear that last part!" Danny cringed, while the girls' laughed.

"What about that one over there, Mel?" Sam smirked, pointing to a good-looking teenager sitting by himself in the corner. "That's my uncle's son." Mel nodded in approval.

"I think I'll get go say hi in a minute. But first..." Melissa's eyes moved to Sam's stomach. "I believe you two have got something you need to tell me?" Danny and Sam raised their eyebrows at her.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked in nervous surprise. Melissa crossed her arms again, giving them a wry smile.

"Sam hasn't had anything to drink all night, Danny, you've touched your wife's belly on more than one occasion, and you both looked really guilty when I mentioned you hiding something. So, spill." Mel grinned. Sam sighed, but smiled all the same.

"Damn it, just when we thought we were good at keeping this all under wraps." She muttered. "'Kay, I'm pregnant, we don't know if it's a girl or a boy, and we were going to tell after the honeymoon."

"Will the baby have Danny's ghost powers I wonder?" Mel mused.

"Maybe. It's my DNA, so I guess so." Danny sighed.

"What's your DNA?" a voice asked brightly.

"Uh, nothing Mr. Manson." Danny said, turning to face Sam's father. Sure, Sam's family had accepted his ghost DNA like everyone else, but Danny didn't really want the father of his bride knowing he'd be a grandpa so soon.

"I think it's time I stole my daughter away from you, before you steal her away from me." He smiled, taking Sam's hand.

"_Dad_!" she groaned half-heartedly, "I love you, but no more of the cheesy one-liners, okay?"

"Okay, sugar-plum." He agreed. He smiled at Danny and Melissa, and led Sam away. Melissa waggled her finger at Danny.

"Bad boy! Daddy-in-law doesn't know yet, huh?"

"Well, I don't exactly want to have that conversation with him and her Mom... it's more than awkward. She's their daughter!" Danny moaned, shaking his head. Melissa laughed.

"What did they think you two were doing while you were dating and engaged? Baking cookies?" Mel shook her head. "You knew this was coming, Danny. Girlfriends, marriage, fatherhood... grandfatherhood..."

"Woah, woah, slow down!" Danny yelped. "I'm only 24! Besides, I don't even know if I'll be a good Dad. I mean-"

"And I'm only 17. And yesterday, it seems like I was 7, you were 14, and you still had a big secret under your nose. Well- oh wow! Now you've got another. It's like they _attract_ you. Or you attract them... oh well, my point is- we've only got a short time here on earth, so quit worrying that you won't be a good Dad, and think about how you can be an _awesome_ Dad. 'Good' is sort of a given. You'll be fine."

"I suppose you're right. Hey- when did you become so serious?" Danny asked.

"Since my big brother needed a good mental slap to snap him out of his hole of future-worrying."

"Ah. I see."

"Look Danny, you've got Sam, you've got Tuck, you've got your parents, and you've got me. It's not as if you're being thrown to the sharks here. Hell, I'm sure your massive fanbase would be willing to help... they've been approaching you enough tonight." Danny shuddered, remembering Sam's murderous glare.

"I don't think I'll be asking my fans for help. That's exactly what I'm trying to avoid- I don't want my kid in the spotlight. I want him to grow up normal, like I did... for the most part." Danny sighed. Melissa laughed loudly.

"Your parent's hunted ghosts, and you became one. How is that growing up normal?" she asked questioningly.

"You know what I mean, Mel." He answered with a frown.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, I'll be serious. Look, Danny, I don't think there's any way to avoid having the baby in the public eye. It's just unavoidable." Mel sighed, "But maybe you can get him or her used to it. The kid'll be tough. Like his Mom and Dad."

"That's what Sam said." Danny smiled faintly. "Thanks Mel."

"That's what I'm here for. Now, I think I have a certain cousin of Sam's to introduce myself to. Wish me luck, big brother." Melissa hugged him, kissing his cheek and grinning. "You're my best friend, Danny. I'm really happy for you. I'll see you before you ride off into the sunset with Sam, okay? But right now, this is your night. Live it up, Fenton." With one final wave, Melissa strode across the room. Danny watched as she sat down beside Sam's cousin, already laughing and talking loudly a few minutes into the conversation. That girl had no fear.

"Hey." Sam grinned, "Time for another round of dancing?" her wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her again.

"You bet." They passed the two talking teenagers, and Mel winked at Danny knowingly. Where had the time gone? Melissa was right, it seemed like yesterday that a little 7 year old saved him from giving up everything, and now she was a strong, confident teenager, while he was a married man and a soon-to-be father.

He smiled at the woman he loved, his hand sub-consciously flitting to her belly once again, and he felt complete. This is was he wanted- his family. And he'd keep fighting for it.

**A/N;**

**That one was heaps longer than the others have been :)**

**Remember to tell me if I should continue or not. **

***hugs***

**-Rain**


End file.
